


warmth

by wonduhhwoman



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff, Honeymoon, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonduhhwoman/pseuds/wonduhhwoman
Summary: "You're such a fierce warrior," he mused, stoking the building flames with the sword she insisted on bringing with them. "Who knew the cold would be your one weakness?""I have more than one weakness," she murmured, sliding herself underneath his cloak with him and placing a palm on the flat of his stomach. "That smart mouth of yours, for example."-or, a glimpse into Byleth and Sylvain's honeymoon.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. Just straight up fluff.

Byleth's blue eyes fluttered open, the warmth around her so familiar and yet so different from what she usually woke to in the morning. She smiled sleepily at the sight before her, determining swiftly the warmth was welcomed as it emanated from the beautiful man before her.

The morning air outside of this little nest they shared was bitter and cold. Although the days in the mountains were pleasant and warm, the mornings were cool and unforgiving. Their little tent was filled to the brim with furs and pillows—and flower petals, thanks to Sylvain's handiwork and 'romantic expertise' as he called it—and it was enough to keep them warm. Byleth did not look forward to leaving this warmth.

One of the hands pressed between their bodies traced upwards, flattening over the plains of his chest, settling briefly over the steady pace of his heartbeat where she marveled briefly at how lucky they were to be alive and have each other like this, and then moved onwards to cup around his neck. Her finger followed the line of muscle up to his jaw, and quickly her eyes were locked onto the curve of his lips. She traced over his bottom lip reverently before moving to do the same with her mouth. She kissed him, fingers tangling into the auburn hair at the nape of his neck.

To her surprise he kissed back, sliding his tongue between her lips. She indulged him for a moment, allowing herself a moment to get lost in the kiss. 

She pulled back with a hum, deft fingers tweaking one of his nipples in reprimand. He yelped, brown eyes opening and focusing in on her. There wasn't a trace of shame in his eyes, only amusement as his arms tightened around her. One of his bare legs pressed between hers, reminding Byleth how very naked they both were. "Pretending to sleep as I dote over you?" she teased, returning to her previous ministrations. Her fingers drew maps on his chest and she leant forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Silly husband. I'd do the same even if I knew you were awake." 

"I didn't want to break the spell, my love," Sylvain murmured back, voice rough with sleep as he nuzzled his nose against hers. One of his hands crept down to her ass and settled there, doing nothing but resting over the supple flesh. "I think I could get used to waking up like this," he whispered into the air between them, like it was a secret only she could know, although Byleth knew this not to be true. Sylvain didn't hide his affections for her when prying eyes were looking. He wasn't ashamed of his love for her, and he was determined to let everyone know how utterly gone on her he was. He had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when it came to her, whether that manifested in him tucking blue hair behind her ear, in a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulling her against a war-chiseled body, or in his fingers weaving through hers. He didn't care who witnessed these displays of affection. 

Still he treasured these still moments between the two of them the most, where their duties and worries could bleed away momentarily.

Byleth shared the same sentiment.

Being here with him in the beauty of the mountains, away from the others and away from their duties, on their honeymoon, was unlike any paradise Byleth had ever known or imagined.

"Come here," she commanded, pushing his head forward for more kisses. He obliged with a smile. His hands never wavered with confidence for as long as they'd been together, but they did grow in boldness in moments like this, starting off in modest places before venturing elsewhere. One now moved to cup her breast and brush a thumb over her nipple as the other hitched a leg over his hip. The heat underneath the furs they shared surged, and Byleth moaned into his open mouth.

"You make the prettiest sounds for me," he rumbled against her neck, grinding his growing erection against her core.

Byleth smirked, rolling her hips with his. "And you for me. The way you were screaming my name last night, pleading for climax—I wouldn't mind hearing that again." Their marriage had happened so quickly that last night—their wedding night—had been the first opportunity they'd had to be intimate with each other beyond deep kisses and wandering hands.

Sylvain laughed in delight at her words, his chest rumbling against hers as he pulled her impossibly closer. His dark eyes burned into hers, happiness crinkling the edges of his eyes as he smacked a kiss onto her cheek.

"If bringing me to blinding pleasure makes you happy, I would be a fool to decline," he said, capturing her lips again. They savored each other like this, hands tracing over scars and hard-earned muscles as their movements grew desperate and needy, as they moaned each other's names.

Sylvain's rumbling stomach abruptly brought them out of their kiss-drunk stupor.

Byleth laughed at him, even as red dusted over his cheeks in embarrassment. She offered him one last kiss before pulling back.

"We have the entire day to do as we please." She emphasized this point by tweaking his nipple again. She took one out of his book and winked at him. "We can stop for now to make breakfast." 

"I would never turn down cooking with you," he smiled, pushing up onto his elbows and lazily tilting his head back to look at her. 

Byleth pulled at his nose playfully. "Only because you know how much I love that time together." She dropped her hand, pushing some of the furs away and trying not to pout at the cold morning air. "I must say," she teased, "I've always thought it cute how bad you are at cooking."

"Hmm," Sylvain hummed as he got up from their furs and felt around for their things. Byleth shamelessly admired his ass as he maneuvered his legs into a pair of trousers. He threw a cloak over his bare shoulders and smiled at her over his shoulder. "Lucky me I have you to help me." He stooped down onto his knees to kiss her. "I'll go get the fire started," he said, eyes half lidded as he admired her naked beauty. "Get dressed, my love. Or don't." With a wink and a final peck on her lips, he opened the flap of the tent and left her in the furs.

Byleth rolled her eyes, bemoaning the cold and mentally scoffing at his proposal to stay undressed in the morning air. She dressed quickly to keep herself warm, wondering how her crazy husband walked outside with nothing but a cloak on to cover his chest. She wondered at times if he pulled these stunts only to amuse her.

It certainly worked.

She exited the tent and made a beeline to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind to steal his warmth.

"You're such a fierce warrior," he mused, stoking the building flames with the sword she insisted on bringing with them. "Who knew the cold would be your one weakness?"

"I have more than one weakness," she murmured, sliding herself underneath his cloak with him and placing a palm on the flat of his stomach. "That smart mouth of yours, for example."

Sylvain used that mouth to kiss the top of her head. Byleth's heart warmed, and she beamed up at him. Sylvain's cheeks reddened all the way to his ears at the sight.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's get you fed."

 _"I_ wasn't the one with the growling stomach."

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly. Sylvain sent her a cheeky grin.

"Like I said," he teased.

Byleth reluctantly pulled away from his hold with a roll of her eyes, and together they set about making their breakfast. Sylvain chopped the fruits and vegetables on a flat rock as Byleth cooked the fish she'd caught a few days prior to their wedding. Then she helped Sylvain sauté the vegetables with spices they'd brought with them. She stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist as she murmured instructions into his ear. He was usually confident about everything he did, but when it came to cooking Byleth could tell he wasn't so sure of himself.

"You know," Sylvain started with a flirtatious lilt to his voice, "you're an amazing teacher."

"You're a good student," she shot back, pinching his side playfully, "when you want to be."

They dished up their meals, and sat close to each other by the fire. The sun was beginning to rise high into the sky, and with it came a warmth Byleth was thankful for. Although that didn't stop her from cuddling up into Sylvain's side.

They ate quietly, not something unusual for Byleth. Come to find out, it also wasn't an unusual thing for Sylvain once he let his guard down and didn't feel the need to fill the numbing silence with flowery language. He had worries as deep as any other human being and Byleth knew the war weighed heavily on his mind. She tried her best to pull him from those thoughts when his eyes looked too somber—out of everyone in the Black Eagle Strike Force, the war affected Sylvain the most. It still baffled her at times that his trust in her had run so deep even all that time ago at Garreg Mach—enough so for him to fight against his own country, even when she hadn't been there for five years. She knew taking down the students from the Blue Lion house had been hard for him, harder than he ever let on, and certainly harder for any of the others. They'd all gone to school together, but Sylvain had _grown up_ with them. 

Byleth knew better than to ask if he regretted his decision. Sylvain was smart, and he hadn't placed his trust in her blindly. It meant everything to know he'd follow her to the end of the world.

He'd promised to spend his life making her happy. Byleth wanted nothing more than to do the same for him.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired, bringing a strawberry up to her lips. She bit into it gratefully, it's sweet juices exploding across her tongue. She swallowed and leveled him with an adoring look, then leaned towards him and kissed him, gliding her tongue into his mouth so he could get a taste of the fruit as well.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you," she murmured as she pulled back.

Inexplicably, he blushed down to his neck. Perhaps he was unused to her giving away her emotions so freely. Perhaps _he_ wasn't used to it either. No matter the reason, Byleth loved how easily she could stoke these reactions from him.

His eyes softened, and he brought another strawberry to her lips.

"I love you too, wife," he murmured. "Now let's eat up so I can take you back to our honeymoon tent and show you just how much I love you."

Byleth's answer was to grin and bite down into the offered strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished playing through this game for the first time like yesterday,, I chose the black eagles route but out of everyone I fell for Sylvain the hardest. Writing this was incredibly self indulgent. I'll be playing through the other paths very soon! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
